djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zulu Squadron
Zulu Squadron '''is an elite clone commando squad that carried out highly classified Missions and is the commando detachment unit for the 82nd Expeditionary Force. '''History Youth and training The four members of Zulu Squadron were born in the cloning facilities of Tipoca City on the planet of Kamino. During their youth, they received flash training much like the rest of the developing Grand Army of the Republic, but the majority of their training came from one of the seventy-five Mandalorian clone commando training sergeants in the one-hundred-man group known as the Cuy'val Dar. Hand-picked by Jango Fett himself. they were given harsh and brutal training like every clone commando squad had, during their later years in training, they adopted names to go along with their designation codes, RC-6543 The squad Captain was given the name "Rott", RC-6660 due to his Explosive nature, his strange obsession with demonic stuff and rowdiness, he was given the name "Hellion", RC-6674 due to his Fascination with talon-like knives was called "Shiv", and RC-7783 was soon given "Vax" for his knowledge with control panels and other technological things First Battle of Geonosis on 22 BBY Zulu Squadron was sent like every other clone Commando Unit to take Sabotage mission or Assassination missions. A mission given to Zulu squadron was to destroy one of the parts of the droid Factory in the east end of the Catacombs, during the long mission and taking out the factory, a Thermal Detonator landed by RC-4563 "Rott" and blew up, the explosion and shock wave ripping his leg off rendering him unable to walk, as well the catacombs collapsed separating "Rott" from the rest of his team, Ordering his team to leave him and after a argument, RC-6660 "Hellion" Agreed to leave him behind, even if he didn't want to leave his Brother and Captain behind. the report from Hellion stated that their Captain was heard firing into the bugs and clankers on the other side of the cave in, and soon stopped. New squad leader and Legion After Geonosis and not getting a new Commando to replace the late Captain, soon a Jedi General named Justin Bri'den came up to the three and asked if they would like to join his 82nd Expeditionary Force, of course, they accepted but seeing it was only three of them, Justin opted to be their squad mate, just to fill in for the time being until they do find another clone commando, this opted "Vax" to give Justin a joke Designation code as RC-1706 also known as "Six", Justin enjoyed the Nickname "Six" and stuck with it after. Panic on Ryloth In 22 BBY, Ryloth was Invaded and occupied by the Separatist forces, After the block aid was destroyed by Skywalker and the rescue of a Twi'lek village by Kenobi and Windu, the 82nd Expeditionary Force sent in Strills Company to help with the Relief, while Zulu squadron was sent to investigate and destroy the cause of the loud Voice that was coming in the thick Jungle of Ryloth. with the Help of Justin's close friend Ral'rea Al'kina they were able to find a radio station of sorts, destroyed it and put an end to the supposed "Evil spirit" that was scaring Resistance fighters and villagers. Battle of Umbara Main Article: Battle of Umbara Just like the 82nd Expeditionary Force, Zulu were apart of Umbara but was not seen, only mentioned in Communications and Reports. invasion of Agrinar and capture of Ashesse Stugoll When the Battle raged on the planet of Agrinar the unit of three boarded the flag ship defender under the command of admiral Ashesse Stugoll with the goal of capturing her alive, they were aided by the 773rd Impetus brigade's marines, after fighting through the disabled ship they managed to captured the admiral and later escape the now self destructing ship.Category:Clone Wars Category:Commando squad Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:82nd Expedition Force Category:Republic Commando Category:Unit Category:Squadron